


Hogsbottom Three needs more love

by TitularTyrant



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, HogsbottomThree, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitularTyrant/pseuds/TitularTyrant
Summary: My little one shots for my favorite side characters.





	1. Baby in the Fire

The winter winds buffeting against the window was loud and depressing. Scales was never good with the cold and was super done with staying inside while there was adventure to be had. But the snow was high and the inside was warm. So that wasn’t going to happen any time soon. Scales was bored though. He had done just about everything he could think of heck he even did more chores than he usually does. But nothing, he just ran out of shit to do and he was cold. Curses to cold bloodedness of dragons. He was sitting on the windowsill about to fall asleep when he heard someone screaming.  
“Ahhh!!”  
He jumps from the window and starts to run towards the sound, worried to no end. For you see it was his wife’s shouts and she had his child with her.  
This was not a good combination in any way, shape or form. Scales crashed into the room looking frantically for his wife. When he laid eyes on her she was on her knees and crying. He immediately rushed to her to try and comfort her. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and said.  
“Hey Hath what’s wro…” Hathaway cut him off by launching herself into his arms weeping on his chest. Scales was dumbfounded by this, Hathaway was not one for letting herself cry. But here she was weeping with a passion, holding him like he’d disappear if she let go. So he nuzzled his snout into her puffy hair.  
“Hathy, Hath what is wrong love?” He whispers as he holds her tightly. She doesn’t respond and buries her face even deeper into him. So he tightened his hold and started to rub circles on her back. Then there was a giggle rom the fireplace.  
Scales turned his head quickly and saw something that made him laugh. His dragon baby was on fire and she was trying to get him to pick her up. Hathaway looks up suddenly and has an astonished look on her face.  
“H-how? She’s…” Hathaway said clearly confused.  
“She has Dragonborn genes in her and dragons can survive in lava my sweet. So it cannot that far of a stretch that she can’t be burned alive.” Scales chimed in with a quick kiss to her forehead. Hathaway looks Scales straight in the eye and says “And why didn’t you tell me that before!?”  
“Because I didn’t want to test it out. Really you’d kill me first.” Scales said  
“But why now of all times? The fireplace has been lit dozens of times before.” Hathy replied.  
“Well that might be because its been extra chilly out,” Scales said grabbing his child and putting her on his lap. Nuzzling his snout into her belly to blow a raspberry making her giggle. “ But that’s only a hunch.” He smirked at Hathaway.  
Hathaway stared at them for a bit emotions running across her face before they finally settled to exacerbation.  
“How did I get stuck with an idiot like you?” She whined as she adjusted to bring Taylor between them. And scales only answer to it was “Handjobs.” Which made them laugh full heartedly. And they stayed like that the whole afternoon in each others warmth while the snow continued to fall.


	2. Alone in the woods

Even though they were very rowdy people they would still tire. The first clearing that they came across became their campsite. Tents are put up with the automatic quota that they have achieved throughout years. It had a little fire pit with sticks to the side to keep it fed.  
The men were beaten and bruised, each with a few new marks upon their skin. But they still were victorious in their pursuit with a huge bundle of coins to prove it.   
Tanzer was wrapping Lucian’s midsection with gauze trying to be careful of the wounds. But by Lucian wincing anytime he moved his hands he was failing at it miserably.  
Lucian was holding in his wines, holding up his arms to keeping them from being in the way of Tanzer, and was sending Jeremy a glare for not doing the bandages instead.  
Scales was keeping the fire ablaze by occasionally throwing sticks inside its maw all the while playing a song on his guitar. The melody was all over the place by the thing was decent to listen to.   
The night amongst them was clear and still. The woods held many a beast but at the end of the day it was the least of the concerns for the travelers. They were alone in the woods but they still had each other and they could handle just about anything.


	3. Disengage Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two parter that I have no idea how much it will take for the second half.

I could be yours if you wanted me I’m sure I could find the time...  
Lucian was going absolutely mad. That’s the only reason why he could think of that would make any amount of sense at this point. He was just telling Tanzer about the difference between what fungi were eatable or not with Tanzer nodding along to my words. On occasion asking something for clarification but in general he was understanding the gist of it. Then something happened that left Lucian in disarray. Tanzer fucking smiles at him and thanks him. That was not a regular thing. What made him think this was a odd thing… but it was somewhat welcomed. Which must be insanity or something because this is not a thing he has ever felt before. Lucian quickly decided to never be with this feeling again. For this is sound logic.  
My heart in a pile of discarded things, I’ll brush off the dust and the grime...   
Tanzer was lounging on the couch watching Taylor play with her blocks. He was just making sure that he didn’t have any shit to do at this point really. Lucian knew this was purely him skipping out of his noble responsibilities. But it still made him feel nice knowing they were better than any amount of money to be gained in his home. The fact made Lucian smile just a bit.   
Lucian was working on organizing the items that they have gathered in their latest adventure without much thought. Just putting the money aside and finding the actual loot while discarding what was worthless. Lucian grabbed a box and started to open it. Inside was jewelry but it was the type that even the lower class could get. He was about to discard it when something rd caught his eye. A heart locket covered in what appeared to be rubies, this could be worth something.   
“Tanzer, can you come over here and look at this? It could be of value.” said Lucian.  
Tanzer perked up at that because of course he would be ensnared by riches. So he got up and brought taylor over to look at the locket. He took it from Lucain and exchanged it with the baby. As he inspected and turned it in his hands he started to smile. And Lucian swore his heartbeat was going erratic.  
“Well my dear elf we might find something that your good at yet. This dose have actual gems on it. How they got these, I got no clue, but that doesn't really matter. Do you want to see what’s in side?”said Tanzer.  
Lucian shrugges and tanzer opens the thing. It was of some girl smiling at them, she was in a garden of roses. She was framed by them making her seem as though she was the center of the world. She was almost angelic.  
“What a pretty picture.” said Lucian.  
Tanzer snorted and said,“Ha! Not really, you look better than her and you channel the swamp monster,” Tanzer got up with a yawn and looked at the clock. “Welp, it’s time for sleepy time junction. Goodnight.” he said as he walked out of the room with a wave taking the locket with him.   
Lucian cursed at his warm cheeks as Taylor started to gnaw at his hair.   
We could go out if you wanted to, talk about things that we like. I don’t have a lot I can offer you but, I can be fun if I can be fun if I try…  
They were split from Jeremy and they really had no clue what to do. He was haggling with the client for more money since Tanzer was in no way good at these things. And someone needed to look after the idiot much to his protest. So without any real goal in mind Lucian started to drag Tanzer off.  
They were in the market when Tanzer started to complain about being hungry like the inferior human he was. But like always something has to go wrong. Tanzer did something to upset someone and now they were running away from a horde of angry people with no way of winning. Oh why didn't they rest first.  
They just got out of the town limits when Lucian saw a way out of the mess they found themselves in. So grabbing Tanzer's hand he started pulling them.  
“What are you doing!?!?” Tanzer yelled.  
“Something stupid.”  
And then jumped out to the dinghy in the river. They spooked the man in the boat but they have no time to care as they start to row. Laughing as they got away.


End file.
